


Tag, Y o u ' r e I t

by Blueeyedlistener



Series: Random Stories (general) [8]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9507776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeyedlistener/pseuds/Blueeyedlistener
Summary: Prompt: We were friends as kids but I haven't seen you in years. How did you know I was in this hospital AUDate Started/Finished: 01/29/2017Characters: Ben, Brandi





	

Fixing her outfit, Brandi smiled. Her shoes were tied, her scrubs were clean, and her hair was pulled back into a neat, tight ponytail and she was ready to start her day. Walking out of the breakroom into the lobby, she stood at the central desk and overviewed the patient's folder that was handed to her. As a nurse, she had seen many different scenarios in just her short year, but this was different to her; This one was almost personal. "Everything alright, Nurse Bunny?" Asked the information nurse as she glanced up. Tapping her hand on the desk before walking away with a smile and nod, she responded. "Perfect. Thanks for the file, Brenda. I'll get right on it." Glancing back down at the room number, she headed that way; Grabbing the clipboard before stepping into the room, she took a moment to collect her thoughts.   
  
"Really, Ben? You're the last person I expected to see here.." The male laying in the bed before her just shrugged and stated "Okay." Placing a hand on her hip, she tilted her head slightly. "Do I even want to ask how you managed to get hurt like this?" With no response, she figured the medications had kicked in pretty well by this point. Checking over his vitals and medicine levels to fill in the rest of the paperwork, she heard him soon begin to try to talk to her. "..Damn.."   
"Excuse me?"   
"...Are you an angel sent by God..." Bursting out into laughter, she was confused by what brought all of this on. "What? I'm just gonna pretend that wasn't said, besides that's probably the medication speaking." Going to walk away to allow him to rest, she heard him continue. "Hoyl shi..."   
"What is it this time, Ben?"   
"Twhat's somebody like you coming to see somebyd like me" Rolling her eyes, she stifled a laugh. "I can't understand a word of what you're attempting to say but how about you just get some sleep and I'll come back in a little bit to see how you're doing?" Closing the door behind her, she shook her head as she set the clipboard into the container on the wall and moved to her next patient.


End file.
